Heart-GetheahtComments
Log of Doctor Getheaht's Comments about the Heart You extend your delicate cherry small box to Doctor Getheaht, "This is what I wished to discuss with you in more private Doctor, or to be specific, what is inside the box." Doctor Getheaht turns toward you and Fezwin's delicate cherry small box. Doctor Getheaht gestures his strange bloodwood staff toward your delicate cherry small box, "Open it. I do not wish to touch it until I see what it is." You tilt your delicate cherry small box privately to Doctor Getheaht, "It is open..." You murmur privately to Doctor Getheaht. Doctor Getheaht furrows his craggy forehead at your delicate cherry small box. You whisper to Doctor Getheaht, "It is the heart of the keep's golem, the body inhabited by its spirit. It was awoken to light by dream quest with Her Majesty. However, what powers or purpose can be found in it, we haven't yet learned." Doctor Getheaht holds his gnarled right hand briefly over your delicate cherry small box. Doctor Getheaht mutters mysteriously to himself. Doctor Getheaht retracts his gnarled right hand. Doctor Getheaht brushes his fingertips against his right palm. Doctor Getheaht glances suspiciously at you, "Golem?" You describe reminiscently to Doctor Getheaht, "The keep created a body of stone and porcelain and gems, and gave lesson to the denizens on Beauty, Generosity and Hospitality... this was its heart." Doctor Getheaht rolls his hooded dark grey eyes then, "By the stars and moon...." Doctor Getheaht rubs his hooded dark grey eyes with his fingers. Doctor Getheaht tells you, "Remember what I said earlier about stones?" Doctor Getheaht moves from a quartz fountain to the pavement of the courtyard. You nod to Doctor Getheaht confirmingly, "Indeed." Doctor Getheaht taps the pavement of the courtyard with his strange bloodwood staff. Doctor Getheaht points at your delicate cherry small box, "This is old old magic. Older than the hall we stand in... yet part of it." Doctor Getheaht waves his strange bloodwood staff vaguely, "By subsumption..." You cluelessly repeat, "Subsumption?" Doctor Getheaht adds, "Imposition...." Katerina curtsies deeply to Doctor Getheaht. Doctor Getheaht says also, "... conjunction..." You finally reach into your delicate cherry small box. You draw your sparkling golden diaspore from your delicate cherry small box. You take a sparkling golden diaspore from your delicate cherry small box. Doctor Getheaht nods to you and Fezwin's sparkling golden diaspore, "Old magic... merged with new." Doctor Getheaht clarifies, "Newer." You expose your sparkling golden diaspore glowingly, "Still, there seems no ill in it." Doctor Getheaht shrugs, "Good or ill comes from intention. " Doctor Getheaht glances toward the white marble arch, "You could bash someone's head in with it, and some would cry ill while other's would applaud." You note to Doctor Getheaht, "Perhaps, but I'd only make more work for you and Lith." You grin briefly. Doctor Getheaht appears to be somber. You turn your sparkling golden diaspore seriously, "Still, the keep came to us giving lesson, and we are its guests... owing hospitality back. It gifted us its heart, and awoke it to our call. There must be something here for us to do in turn." Doctor Getheaht tells you, "Old magic... older than this Castle... as old as this mountain, and some of the ..." Doctor Getheaht mutters partially, ".... things within." You query Doctor Getheaht respectfully, "What stood here before the keep came? Before Her Majesty came?" Doctor Getheaht glances sourly to you. Doctor Getheaht carefully considers his words. Doctor Getheaht tells you selectively, "The mountain was not barren." Doctor Getheaht waves his strange bloodwood staff then, "But no more will I say!" Doctor Getheaht states, "So I have sworn." You nod somewhat, "Would the spirit of the mountain, if such it was that came to us, would it be friendly to these shadows?" Doctor Getheaht cackles then, "You do not want the spirit of this mountain, Fezwin." Doctor Getheaht laughs darkly, "No, no..." You lift your bushy eyebrow surprisedly, "Ah... the things that were built upon.. well, I won't ask further." You gaze at your sparkling golden diaspore and the dancing shadows consideringly, "There are ways to test the nature of this gift of the keep's then." Doctor Getheaht points again at your sparkling golden diaspore, "That is as old as any shadow here." Doctor Getheaht notes obviously, "And shadows require light." > You nod to Doctor Getheaht knowingly, "That is true, but light is friend and enemy both to them." Doctor Getheaht nods to you, "Indeed - in many ways. In many ways." You walk slowly to the dancing shadows. You bow distractedly to Eeva and Sergeant Lucus. You extend your sparkling golden diaspore partially to the dancing shadows. Pendaran flicks his bright pale blue eyes to your sparkling golden diaspore and the dancing shadows. Doctor Getheaht tells Yeoman Heulyn and Sergeant Lucus, "They are moving my corpses around!" Sergeant Lucus blinks at Doctor Getheaht, "Pardon?" You watch the dancing shadows closely. Doctor Getheaht nods to Sergeant Lucus, "You heard me." Sergeant Lucus squints momentarily at Doctor Getheaht, "Who's moving your corpses around, and why?" You note regretfully to your sparkling golden diaspore, "Well.. your mysteries aren't going to be solved quite that easily it seems." Doctor Getheaht points his strange bloodwood staff at Sergeant Lucus, "But I'm not letting them do any more than that. I command those bones, that measly flesh. They'll not have it." You straighten slowly. You store your sparkling golden diaspore in your delicate cherry small box. You close your delicate cherry small box. Sergeant Lucus tilts his head somewhat at Doctor Getheaht, "Perhaps you could elaborate further, Doctor?" Doctor Getheaht points at the dancing shadows, "They! Who else?" Doctor Getheaht reminds Sergeant Lucus, "I am a Necromancer... all flesh here is mind to command. Earthly interlopers are not of my concern." Doctor Getheaht shrugs then at Sergeant Lucus, "Why does anyone want flesh?" Sergeant Lucus probably humors Doctor Getheaht, "Of course." Doctor Getheaht brushes his fingertips against his fingertips, "What for, this crude vessel, aye?" Sergeant Lucus muses to Doctor Getheaht, "To live?" Doctor Getheaht glimpses then at Sergeant Lucus, "Such as that may be, perhaps." Doctor Getheaht slams his strange bloodwood staff against the pavement of the courtyard, "But they." Doctor Getheaht slams his strange bloodwood staff against the pavement of the courtyard, "But they'll not have mine!" You hear Doctor Getheaht stridently. Sergeant Lucus pre-emptively enquires of Doctor Getheaht, "Is it possible for a magical being such as the shadows to reanimate corpses?" Sergeant Lucus humbly assures Doctor Getheaht, "Of course, not as effectively as you, but possible nontheless?" Doctor Getheaht points at Destini, "Put down that which you've called up! Stop poking in the dark places that have no names spoken in thousands of years." Eeva smiles at Doctor Getheaht's lodestone iron brooch briefly. Doctor Getheaht opens his grey wool pouch. Doctor Getheaht takes a whiskey bottle from his grey wool pouch. You ask Doctor Getheaht, "What do you think awoke the shadows then to their current tumult? I've been trying to trace the cause." Doctor Getheaht takes a quick swig from his whiskey bottle. Doctor Getheaht coughs harshly. Doctor Getheaht puts his whiskey bottle in his grey wool pouch. Doctor Getheaht closes his grey wool pouch. Eeva observes Doctor Getheaht's gnarled hands, "I have some Dwarven stuff if you want a swig." Doctor Getheaht wipes his dour mouth with his charcoal wool robe. Doctor Getheaht replies to you, "Stirrings down deep, of course. What else?" Doctor Getheaht mutters to himself, "Close to the heart..." Doctor Getheaht glances to Sergeant Lucus. Doctor Getheaht harshly reminds Sergeant Lucus, "No. I've told you I will not allow that." Doctor Getheaht waves his strange bloodwood staff again, "Enough. There's flesh to pour and bones to dance... My work does not wait for pleasantries." Sergeant Lucus humors Doctor Getheaht then, "But if you did not interfere, hypothetically, they do have the power to do so?" You prompt Doctor Getheaht further, "The heart?" Eeva indicates to Doctor Getheaht, "You may be getting more to the catacombs this eve, Doctor." Doctor Getheaht pauses partially. Doctor Getheaht scowls at you, "The dark heart." Doctor Getheaht glances downwardly. Doctor Getheaht furrows his craggy forehead at Eeva's words. Doctor Getheaht moves from the pavement of the courtyard to the white marble arch. Doctor Getheaht steps then toward the white marble arch. You nod to Doctor Getheaht acceptingly, "If you have any thoughts on the heart of light I carry, I will be happy to explore any suggestions you might offer. Thank you though for your words Doctor." Doctor Getheaht pauses briefly. Doctor Getheaht informs Eeva, "There will come a time when I will say... no. Be warned." Eeva nods to Doctor Getheaht easily, "And when that time comes, people may actually value the life you give them." Doctor Getheaht says finally to you, "Do not confuse something that does something with that which is something."